Matchmaker
by MLPhoenix
Summary: My first HP fic! H/H romance! Harry and Hermione are too nervous to ask each other out, so Ron decides to set them up!! PG for a few kissing scenes!!


MATCHMAKER

ML: My first Harry Potter story.  I may be new to this, but I'll try my best.

Harry: Aren't you the writer of those anime stories?  
  
ML: Well, I want to get some new stuff in, and expand my horizons.

Hermione: Cool.  So what's the plot?  
  
ML: Well, it involves you two, and someone sets you two up for a date.

Harry: Who?  
  
ML: Can't tell you.  It'll give the story away.  Anyway, here's the disclaimer: "I don't 

        own the Harry Potter characters, since Joanne K. Rowling owns them.  I do this 

        for fun, not for profit, because if I did, then I'd be in legal trouble."  Harry?  
  
Harry: "Concerning ages, they are as follows:  Ginny is 14,  and Hermione, Ron, and 

             me are 15."  Hermione?  
  
Hermione: "If you can't take me and Harry being together as a couple, then we 

                   strongly recommend you hit the 'back' button on your browser.  

                   Otherwise, keep scrolling and enjoy!"  ML?  
  
ML: Now, for all of you guys who know me for my anime fics, I won't stop writing about the subject, since this is an 

       extension, and like I said, I want to get some new stuff in.  Now, the story is told in 2 points of view: Harry's and

       Hermione's.  I might throw in Ron's, but this is how the story's going to be told.  So, without further ado, here's my first-

       ever Harry Potter fic!

(HARRY'S POV)

            Fifth year at Hogwarts.  Can you believe it?  I can't.  In two years, we graduate.  In those five years, it's like I've had forgotten the Dursleys, and this place definitely feels like home.  Not to mention that Ron and I are like brothers and best friends.  As for Hermione, well, she's one of my best friends too, but I feel like I can do anything when she's around.  Am I falling for her?    
  


            It was after potions class one February day when I saw her.  Hermione Granger.  The girl who I can't stop thinking about.  Sure, she was one of my best friends, but after that kiss on the cheek last year, I was thinking, "Is this the beginning of something more?"  She was talking with Ginny, Ron's sister.  I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but if it was about me, I didn't want to hear if it was bad. So I left.  I saw Ron during dinner in the Great Hall, and I said, "Hey Ron."  Ron said, "Harry.  What's going on?"  I said, "I don't know.  I'm thinking of something."  Ron said, "More likely you're thinking of someone."  I asked, over my dinner, "Who?"  Ron said, "Hermione."  I almost choked on my dinner when he said that name.  I was like, "What?"  Ron said, "You can't fool me, I know you think of her every now and then.  You must have a crush on her."  I was like, "Oh no.  Don't go there.  We're just friends."  

            Ron was like, "Sure.  Everyone in the school, save for the teachers and everyone in Slytherin knows that the famous Harry Potter is the object of Hermione's crush."  I basically yelped, "That's hogwash, and you know it."  Well, I managed to eat again after that little piece of info that Ron leaked.  But I began thinking again during the trip back to our dorm in Gryffindor tower.  How did Ron acquire that piece of info?  That's when I realized, "I think I want Hermione and me to be more than just friends."

(HERMIONE'S POV)

            I was walking to divination class when I heard a few whispers.  I couldn't hear what they were exactly, but I figured they must be about me and Harry again.  For the last few weeks, it had always been this from three houses, except for the Slytherin house.  I knew Harry, and I grew up with him.  Now, we were 15, and I hope that I'm not too late to tell him how I feel.  

            Divination class passed by without any incident.  Well, almost without incident.  It was just that Neville muttered that name.  We all knew what that name was, but no one dared to mention it.  (AN:  all Harry Potter fans should all know this one.)  After the next few classes of the day passed, we all met the Great Hall.  That was when I saw Ginny.  She asked, "What's going on with you?"  I said, "Nothing."  Ginny said, "It's not nothing.  I think you have something on your mind."  I dropped the bomb.  "More than likely it's someone."  Ginny teased, "Is it Harry?"  I was shocked, but I asked, "How did you guess?"  

            Ginny said, "It's just that every time you mention Harry, you get weak at the knees, you turn red, and you barely concentrate."  I said, "You're right, but that doesn't mean I'm falling for him."  Ginny said, "Yeah.  Whatever.  You're falling in love, and with the famous Harry Potter, no less."  During the walk to our dorm, I saw Harry, and I began to blush and get weak at the knees.  I hated to admit it, but Ginny was right.  I WAS falling for my best friend, the famous Harry Potter, and I needed to tell him, and tell him hopefully, before someone could snap him up.

(RON'S POV)

            I knew Harry was falling for Hermione, and I was determined to help them out.  I saw Percy, and said, "Hey Percy, you do know about Harry and Hermione, don't you?"  He said, "Of course.  Our house, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses have been talking about those two for God knows how long.  It won't be long before those two are like Penelope and me."  I laughed at this, and continued, "Now, I need some help.  You have any good suggestions for a nice romantic place that those two lovebirds can go to?"  Percy was like, "What?  If you're thinking of setting those two up, then forget about it!  I don't want to see you in the hospital wing on account of your two best friends."  But I persisted, and Percy said, "OK, since you're so set on helping your best friends, I'll tell you.  There's this place that is great for stargazing, and I'll tell professor McGonagall about it so that she won't take any points from Gryffindor.  But if you wind up in the hospital wing, it's your fault.  Clear?"  I said, "Crystal."  

            After Defense Against the Dark Arts class, I caught up with Harry and said, "Hey Harry, about Hermione, I think I've got a good idea for a date for you two."  Harry's face instantly lit up.  "Really?  What is it?"  I explained, "There's this place that Percy recommended for stargazing.  If you're up to it, you can ask Hermione."  Harry covered his cheeks, and said, "Thanks for the idea, Ron, my friend.  I knew I can count on you!  When's a good date?"  I said, "Well, since Valentine's Day is tomorrow, why don't you ask her now?"  Harry just grinned mischievously, and said, "Gladly."  

(HARRY'S POV)

            I was shocked beyond relief when Ron gave me the place for a good first date with Hermione.  But then again, I would take it anyway I can get it.  I thought about how I would ask her.  But then, I knew I had to be calm, and be myself.  I just had to ask, "Hey Hermione, since Valentine's Day is tomorrow, I was wondering if you would go stargazing with me."  I thought, "Yeah.  That would do the trick.  I'll ask her at dinner."  Class was over before I knew it, and it was dinner time.  I just hoped Ron's plan would work.

            I saw Hermione sitting at one of the tables, and I thought, "Ok.  Now's the time to ask.  I won't be nervous."  I said, "Hey Hermione.  How's it going?"  She said, "Things are going good.  Listen, I was wondering…"  I interrupted, "I know.  Since Valentine's Day is tomorrow, I was wondering if you would go stargazing with me."  I thought, "Please say yes, Hermione."  She just smiled and said, "Of course I will.  I've been wondering when you would ask me out."  

I just smiled and said, "You've been waiting for me to do that for five years?"  She just said, "Yeah."  I was amazed at all that time.  We had always loved each other as friends and we were like brother and sister.  But now, if things went to fruition, we could be more than all that combined.  But I had to hope that things would go good.  
  
            It was tomorrow night, and I was thinking, "Classes must be going so slow.  I haven't been so bored for God knows how long.  But tonight, it would be worth it, because I had a date with the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts.  I bumped into Ron, and said hi.  He just said, "So, how'd it go?"  I said, "She accepted."  Everyone seemed to hear it.  They were all saying, "She did?"  I began to think, "I guess fame does have it's consequences."  

(HERMIONE'S POV)

            I thought, "When will class ever end?"  I didn't have to think about that anymore, since class was almost over.  It was the last class of the day, and I would be at the common hall.  I then saw Penelope coming towards me.  "So, you actually said yes to a date with Harry?"  I said, "Yeah."  Penelope said, "Ginny and I were wondering when you guys would be together."  I replied, "Well, wonder no more.  I'm going out with Harry Potter."  

            Well, at that time, everyone in the whole hall heard the words clearly.  They began to murmur, "Hermione's going out with _the_ Harry Potter?"  They all began to say, "Nice one, Granger."  I thought, "They're starting to treat me like they treated Harry four years ago."  But then again, I hoped tonight would be special. Last night, my best friend, turned into the guy of my dreams last night when he asked me out.  

(RON'S POV)

            It was late night when Percy, Ginny, Penelope and me were hiding behind a bush nearby where Harry and Hermione were going to be.  I said, "You know, I can't believe that Hermione actually said yes to going out with Harry."  Percy said, "Believe it."  He then placed an arm around Penelope's shoulder.  "Before you know it, they'll be like us.  Minus the PDA's."  (Public displays of affection, for all the people who don't usually incorporate abbreviations.)  I said, "Quiet.  Here they come." I was right.  The two lovebirds came up and they were holding a basket that had their school books and a few telescopes.  

            We sat down, got comfortable, and got quiet.  I just hope that they didn't hear us.  If they did, we were in trouble.

(HARRY'S POV)  
  
            I smiled, and said, "Hermione, you sure are beautiful tonight."  She said, "Thanks, but not as beautiful as you."  We looked up at the sky, and I replied, "The stars look beautiful tonight.  It's like we're in a dream."  She said, "Except this dream is real, and I don't want to wake up."  She got closer to me, and I was about to melt down, since our faces and lips were so close.  Before I could say anything, she took me into her arms, and kissed me on the lips passionately.  Like a muggle would say, "If this is a dream, then I don't want to wake up."  

            I didn't know what was going on behind us, but I didn't want to find out.  I heard these voices, and I broke the kiss.  Hermione said, "What's wrong, Harry?"  I said, "I don't think we're alone."  Hermione said, "Voldemort?"  At the sound of that name, my scar began to burn, and I said, "Just don't mention that name.  Besides, he's not here.  It's someone else."  Come to think of it, it did sound familiar.  I pointed to the bush behind us.  It was ruffling strangely.  I then uncovered the bush, and sure enough, it was Ron, Ginny, Percy and Penelope.  

            I asked, incredulously, "What are you all doing here?"  Ron said, "Enjoying the night?"  It was a good answer, but not good enough.  I said, "I know you and Percy set me up, but that doesn't mean you can go eavesdropping on me and Hermione!"  Hermione asked, "I know why Ron and Percy set you up, but what about Ginny and Penelope?  They were the ones who set me up!"   Ron said, "It's late.  I'm going."  Ginny, Percy and Penelope said, "I agree."  We were just like, "GET BACK HERE!"  They made it to the school, and I heard Ron say, "I think we learned our lesson."  

            I yawned, and said, "We better get back to Gryffindor tower.  It is late, and I don't want to cause Gryffindor points."  Hermione agreed, and said, "You're right.  Thanks for the night."  We went up to the tower, and Percy gave the password.  We went into the common hall, and Hermione said, "Even though the night was ruined by Ron, Percy, Ginny and Penelope, I had a great time."  I said, "I'm glad you feel that way, Hermione."  We kissed on it, and we went to our separate dorms.  I had all the homework done tonight, and I was glad.  Glad to be having a brighter future with Hermione.  Oh well, business as usual for tomorrow.  

END

            Man.  That was long.   Sorry for all the POV changes!  I hope it's up to par!  R&R!!


End file.
